Iris recognition is a known method of biometric identification in which image data associated with the iris of one or both of the eyes of a user is utilized in authenticating the identity of a user. In some cases, mathematical pattern recognition techniques are applied to the iris images.
It is furthermore known that the intrinsic patterning in some contact lenses can interfere with known iris recognition techniques.